


Partnership

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: The benefits of traveling with another witcher.
Relationships: Original Witcher Character(s)/Original Witcher Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



Malfier closed his eyes and sank deeper into the warm water.

"You're sure you're all right?" 

Barros silently passed him more potion. 

"Thank you for rescuing me." 

"It was a near thing," Barros said. He slipped into the hot spring; Malfier couldn't help but shift closer. Malfier had been out of the fight early, which meant he'd had to watch Barros fight the wyvern. 

"And thank you for being worried." Malfier took his hand. Barros regarded him a moment before capturing Malfier's mouth in a rough, consuming kiss. 

Witchers didn't usually partner up; perhaps the others didn't see the benefits.


End file.
